Les cousins machin
by LaSilvana
Summary: Divers instants de vie des cinq cousins Black, au Square Grimmaurd, à Poudlard ou même ailleurs. Recueil d'OS.
1. C'est ça, être un Black ?

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FoF pour le thème « gâteau ». Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide et s'amuser entre nous. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Viendez !

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. SI c'était à moi, vous le sauriez, parce que je n'aurais pas manqué de le faire savoir à la face du monde.

Note : le titre de ce recueil est la première chose qui m'est venu quand je cherchais quelque chose en rapport avec « cousins ». Ca n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les OS qui suivent, mais finalement l'idée est la seule qui me soit restée et la famille Addams était culte pour moi quand j'étais jeune.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait compris ce qu'était l'injustice. La plupart des choses de la vie s'apprenaient au fur et à mesure, les valeurs se construisaient petit à petit et les normes sociales s'acquéraient progressivement, sans que, une fois adulte, on ne se souvienne exactement comment ça nous était venu.

Mais pas pour Sirius, en ce qui concernait l'apprentissage de la justice et l'injustice. Cette leçon-là, il s'en rappelait comme d'un événement marquant de son enfance, au milieu de nombreux autres événements devenus plus flous avec le temps.

Oh, bien sûr, les Black avaient toujours eu des valeurs critiquables, et ce bien avant que Sirius n'ait la capacité de s'en rendre compte. Bien avant sa naissance à vrai dire. Des générations et des générations avant. Quant aux normes sociales, les Black n'adoptaient que celles de leur rang, ils étaient donc conformes. Pas conformes à la société anglaise, ni même à la société sorcière. Mais conformes à leur microsociété, ça oui.

Bref, il s'agissait là d'un autre débat. Pour Sirius, avoir sa culture ne justifiait pas une injustice telle que celle qu'il avait vécue. Il avait environ neuf ans, et Orion et Walburga organisaient une grande réception pour le soir même. Toutes les familles influentes étaient invitées : les Malefoy bien sûr, mais aussi les Rosier, les Lestrange, les Wilkes, les Avery, et son oncle Cygnus et sa tante Druella également. Ses cousines, cependant, ne seraient pas là. Elles étaient à Poudlard, et pour la première fois, Sirius les enviait. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement impatient d'y aller, parce que ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il serait mêlé à des enfants inférieurs à sa condition, et Sirius n'avait jamais été mêlé à des enfants inférieurs à sa condition. Ca lui faisait peur, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'essayer.

Non, il était très bien au Square Grimmaurd. Certes, il se disputait souvent avec son frère qui n'était qu'un petit pleurnichard, mais quoi qu'il en dise, il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait jouer avec lui, la plupart du temps. Ses parents le disputaient parfois, mais ils lui répétaient aussi régulièrement qu'il deviendrait un sorcier puissant et respecté, et cela le faisait se sentir incroyablement fier. En plus, Kreattur lui cuisinait de bons petits plats, et si Sirius le trouvait souvent bête avec son air pathétique et soumis devant ses parents, il avait bien compris, sans pourtant être en capacité de le verbaliser, qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à le mépriser tout en profitant allégrement de ses talents.

Donc Sirius n'avait pas hâte d'être à Poudlard. Mais en ce moment même, il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de ces trois enquiquineuses qui le traitaient comme un bébé et le mettaient systématiquement à l'écart de leurs préoccupations. Ces cousines, oui.

Depuis quelques jours, Orion et Walburga étaient insupportables. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils organisaient une réception, mais d'habitude, Sirius était laissé à la garde de Kreattur pour la soirée. Il avait pour ordre de rester dans sa chambre, de rester calme et de ne pas faire de vagues. Kreattur passait le voir régulièrement, entre deux services auprès des invités. Sirius s'ennuyait souvent lors de ces soirées, mais il pouvait aller voir son frère dans sa chambre et, ces soirs-là, comme Regulus s'ennuyait autant que lui, ils étaient solidaires et ne se chamaillaient pas.

Ce soir, pourtant, ses parents avaient décidé que Sirius était devenu assez grand pour ce joindre à eux. « Pour apprendre à te tenir comme un sorcier de ton rang » avait dit son père, « en prévision de Poudlard où tu devras montrer à tous qui tu es et faire honneur à ta famille » avait ajouté sa mère.

Donc, en prévision comme elle le disait si bien, ses parents ne lui passaient absolument rien et cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sirius n'entendait que des injonctions. « Tiens-toi droit », « redresse la tête », « arrête de balancer ta jambe », « ne triture pas tes ongles »… Evidemment, ses parents demandaient à ce qu'il se tienne droit et calme en toute circonstance, mais parfois, ils avaient l'indulgence de comprendre qu'il était un enfant, même s'ils n'omettaient jamais d'ajouter « dans quelques années, il comprendra et sera irréprochable ». Mais « dans quelques années » semblait tellement lointain à Sirius qu'il n'y prêtait guère attention.

Là, ça devenait invivable. Ses parents n'avaient que les noms des invités à la bouche, et toute la fierté qu'ils éprouvaient pour Sirius avait disparu au profit d'exigences implacables. Et Sirius en avait assez maintenant. Son frère ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait de la chance, qu'il serait avec les grands et pourrait tout lui raconter de ce qu'il s'y passait. Sirius avait été fier au début, c'était certain. Regulus et lui avaient imaginé nombre de choses à propos de ces dîners, et qui plus est, ils salivaient à la vue des plats que préparait Kreattur, quand eux n'avaient droit qu'à un repas banal. Et encore, en dessous de banal même, puisqu'il fallait que ce soit vite fait afin que l'elfe ait tout son temps pour le dîner des invités, or en temps normal les repas journaliers au Square Grimmaurd n'étaient jamais vite faits.

Assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, Sirius attendait l'heure fatidique. Les invités arriveraient dans quelques minutes. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire coûteuse que ses parents avaient achetée spécialement pour l'occasion, et dans laquelle il se sentait mal à son aise, comme s'il n'était plus lui mais une sorte de pantin maladroit. Sur la table se trouvait le gâteau que Kreattur venait de déposer. C'était plus qu'un gâteau, même, c'était une véritable pièce montée, avec diverses couches de biscuit, de mousse et de fruits frais.

« Sirius, lève-toi et montre-moi comment tu dois me saluer si je suis un invité ».

La voix de son père était posée mais n'admettait aucune contestation. Sirius pourtant se braqua, complètement à bout maintenant :

« Je l'ai déjà fait cent fois, je sais le faire, c'est bon ! »

Il n'avait regardé personne en disant cela. « Sirius », prévint sa mère du ton qui annonçait généralement les beuglantes vivantes. Son père pourtant ne dit rien mais Sirius sentit son regard. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, se fut pour tomber sur un regard encore plus noir que sa robe. Ignorant ces avertissements pourtant plus qu'explicites, Sirius s'en tint à sa conduite, nourri par sa frustration et la colère qui l'envahissait toujours plus depuis le début de la journée. Soudainement, il décida qu'il s'en tiendrait à sa révolte, et il la laissa monter en lui.

« Lève-toi immédiatement », ordonna son père sèchement.

Et le corps de Sirius réagit à l'injonction brusquement, sans qu'il puisse y réfléchir. « J'en ai marre ! », hurla-t-il. Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise, bousculant la table. Et le gâteau, la pièce montée, se fracassa au sol.

Le silence était assourdissant. Sirius resta immobile, le cœur battant, la crainte ayant remplacé la colère. Soudain, son père le saisit violemment par le bras, le serrant à lui en faire mal. Sa mère s'époumona. Mais tout à sa frayeur, Sirius n'entendit rien, ni de ses hurlements, ni de la sentence annoncée dans un chuchotement menaçant par son père lorsqu'il le balança littéralement dans sa chambre.

Aux cris de Walburga vint bientôt se mêler celui de la sonnette de l'entrée, et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius voulut ouvrir la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se disait en bas. Mais sa porte était fermée à clés, évidemment. Il se jeta sur son lit et pleura de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups de poing à son oreiller pour tenter d'évacuer son mal.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, lorsqu'il eut à nouveau le droit de sortir de sa chambre, il apprit par Regulus, le seul qui lui adressait la parole, ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand les premiers invités étaient arrivés, Kreattur était encore en train de nettoyer la saleté laissée par le gâteau détruit et de ramasser les débris de vaisselle. Orion et Walburga, en quelques secondes, avaient orchestré une mise en scène dans laquelle ils punissaient l'elfe et l'accusaient d'être responsable du carnage. Regulus expliqua « ils ont dit que les autres familles de sang pur ne devaient pas savoir qu'un tel manque de retenue et d'attention venait de l'héritier de notre famille ».

Kreattur était donc une cible facile. Et bien évidemment, il avait accepté sa punition sans broncher, et s'en était rajouté d'autres par lui-même. Et quand Sirius le vit, brûlé, saignant et courbaturé, il se sentit effroyablement coupable.

Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas Kreattur depuis longtemps, et ça ne changerait pas avec le temps. Ca deviendrait pire, même. Mais accuser un parfait innocent pour sauver son image, Sirius se souvenait encore aujourd'hui du choc que lui avait procuré cette machination, organisée en quelques secondes avec un naturel inouï et sans une once de culpabilité.

L'incident avait fini par passer et la vie avait repris ses droits au Square Grimmaurd. Mais cet épisode lui était resté, comme un souvenir d'enfance marquant et formateur.

Et au cours de ses années à Gryffondor, au cours de sa révolte et après sa fuite, à chaque fois qu'il versait des larmes sur le soutien et l'approbation familiale qu'il n'avait plus, il se remémorait ce type d'événements pour se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Toutes remarques quelles qu'elles soient sont les bienvenues !


	2. Dur dur, d'être une Black

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FoF pour le thème « tableau ». Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide et s'amuser entre nous. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Viendez !

Disclaimer et note : idem qu'au chapitre 1 !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narcissa fulminait. Elle était en deuxième année, et trouvait encore le moyen de se perdre dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Bon, pour sa défense, en élève sage qu'elle était, elle ne s'était que très rarement retrouvée dans le bureau de Slughorn. Elle voulait s'y rendre aujourd'hui, simplement pour lui demander conseil pour un devoir, et comme nous étions en pleines vacances de Pâques, peu de monde restait à Poudlard. Evidemment, elle qui détestait la foule, pour une fois qu'elle en avait besoin le château était désert !

Par Merlin, elle était sûre que le troisième année à qui elle avait demandé son chemin lui avait indiqué une mauvaise direction. Il l'avait regardée d'un air froid et moqueur qui lui apparaissait maintenant totalement suspect. Elle avait bien essayé de le toiser avec autorité pour lui parler, faisant ainsi valoir son statut de Black, mais l'autre était le fils Malefoy et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte au moment de l'arrêter. Evidemment, si elle s'en était aperçue, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle aurait demandé sa route, elle se serait sentie beaucoup trop honteuse et elle devait se montrer assurée devant les enfants des autres familles sorcières prestigieuses ! Elle s'en était mordue les doigts, car il semblait bien que ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé : le fils Malefoy s'était moqué de son ignorance, et il le lui avait signifié par ses informations erronées qui avaient bien l'air d'avoir pour but de l'humilier. Et bien, c'était réussi !

Narcissa allait tâcher de se faire oublier ces prochains temps, espérant que Lucius ne penserait plus à cet incident fâcheux. Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'espoir, aussi elle se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire quelque chose d'impressionnant une des prochaines fois où il serait dans les parages.

Mais une prochaine fois. Là, tout de suite, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son chemin, nom d'une gargouille !

Fatiguée et trop énervée pour se concentrer, elle marchait là où ses pas la menaient, au hasard des embranchements, des marches et des portes. Elle constata à diverses reprises que les portraits des tableaux la fixaient… Ici une vieille sorcière aux cheveux crépus et à la peau ridée, là une autre, habillée d'une robe rose pâle et affublée de bijoux sophistiqués qui lui donnaient un air de pimbêche, et là encore un mage, à l'âge indéfinissable mais au regard vif et alerte. Mais franchement, elle n'était pas d'humeur, et aucun selon elle ne méritait qu'elle les considère poliment. Et puis d'abord, qu'avaient-ils à la dévisager comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'élèves ? Elle se contentait donc de leur adresser un coup d'œil rageur avant de passer son chemin, posant ses pieds au sol avec tant de force qu'on eut dit qu'elle voulait y laisser son empreinte. Mais elle était énervée, et ça la soulageait, au moins un tout petit peu.

Elle tourna à droite, monta un escalier, prit à gauche, reconnut l'endroit comme un couloir dans lequel elle était déjà passée, se dit qu'à un ou deux étages plus bas se trouvaient les cachots, elle en était sûre. Elle descendit rapidement un étage, ne reconnut rien mais ne s'inquiéta pas, persuadée d'avoir raison. Si cet étage était juste au-dessus des cachots, elle n'y prêtait simplement plus attention puisqu'elle y passait tous les jours. Mais en descendant un étage de plus, elle se retrouva certes dans un endroit peu éclairé mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cachots. Il y faisait sombre et froid, l'air y était humide et l'odeur frisait le nauséabonde.

Complètement paniquée maintenant, et en colère contre elle-même et contre Malefoy, elle remonta à toute allure un maximum d'escaliers, pour s'éloigner le plus possible de ces profondeurs de Poudlard qui l'effrayaient.

Quand ses jambes eurent du mal à continuer de la porter, elle s'arrêta de monter mais continua de courir. Enfin, rassurée par la lumière qui filtrait des grandes baies vitrées qui longeaient le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir à sa prochaine tentative.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits. Faibles, difficilement identifiables, mais des bruits. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un était là et pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

Décidée à ne pas renouveler l'expérience vécue avec Malefoy, elle s'approcha doucement, à pas de velours. Elle s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir et jeta un œil discret de l'autre côté, sans se faire voir, pour savoir qui s'y trouvait et préparer sa demande en fonction.

Et là, elle se figea.

Là, se trouvait sa grande sœur Andromeda. La douce Andromeda, toujours de bons conseils, toujours là pour la réconforter. Elle était dans les bras d'un garçon, beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de lui si Narcissa devait donner son avis. Et sa bouche colée à la sienne, sans sembler se rendre compte du reste du monde.

L'instant de surprise passé, elle sourit et se concentra pour identifier le jeune homme. Ce serait amusant, se dit-elle, de charrier Andromeda sur le sujet. Andromeda avait de l'humour après tout, pas comme Bellatrix qui se prenait toujours au sérieux, d'aussi loin que Narcissa s'en souvienne.

En plissant les yeux pour y voir mieux, elle se figea de nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la surprise, c'était du choc. Purement et simplement du choc.

Là, se tenait Andromeda dans les bras d'un garçon, sa bouche collée à la sienne. Mais pas n'importe quel garçon. Un Poufsouffle, et un enfant de moldu qui plus est. Bien sûr, Narcissa ne le connaissait pas, mais elle avait entendu dire que ce Tonks avait été récemment la cible des moqueries et des sorts des septièmes années de Serpentard, parce que ce sang de bourbe croyait qu'il pouvait leur donner des ordres sous prétexte qu'il était préfet.

Et Narcissa resta figée. Un certain temps, toute envie de rire définitivement coupée.

Puis elle s'en fut, luttant pour contrôler son vertige et continuer d'avancer. Pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de quelque chose. Mais cette fois, elle se sentait nauséeuse, et à choisir elle aurait préféré être un peu effrayée comme la première fois.

Andromeda sortait avec un sang de bourbe. Andromeda sortait avec un sang de bourbe. Andromeda sortait avec un sang de bourbe…

Le répéter ne l'aidait pas à le réaliser, à l'accepter encore moins.

Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ? En parler à ses parents et dénoncer Andromeda ? C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. C'est ce que son éducation lui dictait.

Mais elle aimait Andromeda, et bien qu'elle essaie très fort de se convaincre que ce qu'elle faisait était intolérable, Narcissa n'arrivait pas à l'aimer moins fort.

Elle était perdue. Il lui restait plusieurs semaines avant de se décider, elle ne reverrait pas ses parents plus tôt. Avec un tel dilemme, elle se promettait de belles nuits d'insomnie.

« Hé là, gente damoiselle ! »

Focalisée sur ses toutes nouvelles préoccupations, Narcissa en avait oublié qu'elle était perdue et sursauta violemment, fit volte-face et regarda de tous côtés pour savoir qui lui parlait.

« Ici, gente damoiselle ! Le Chevalier du Catogan est là pour sauver les jeunes filles en détresse ! »

Narcissa lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse et colérique, s'apprêtant à reprendre sa route loin de cet abominable vantard qui brandissait son épée comme un trophée.

« Jeune damoiselle ! Jeune damoiselle ! »

Excédée, Narcissa se retourna à nouveau, prête à lui faire comprendre par une remarque bien pensée qu'il devait la laisser tranquille. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ait formulée, trop perturbée et envahie d'émotions violentes pour trouver ses mots, le Chevalier reprit :

« Vous êtes passée cinq fois dans ce couloir en moins de quinze minutes. J'ai compris que je vous impressionnais et que vous n'osiez demander mon aide, aussi je vous la propose avec plaisir ! Où puis-je vous accompagner ? »

Et soudain, Narcissa comprit. Elle s'était perdue, et n'avait pas pensé aux tableaux pour la guider. Tableaux qui pourtant s'étaient trouvé en nombre sur sa route ! Et si elle y avait pensé, elle n'aurait pas vu Andromeda dans les bras de ce sang de bourbe, elle ne serait pas si préoccupée et pourrait continuer sa petite vie d'élève à Poudlard qui lui apparaissait soudain si simple avant sa triste découverte. Parce que, oui, elle aurait largement préféré ne pas savoir.

Sous le choc de la réalisation et l'épuisement de cette dernière heure, elle fondit en larmes. Au milieu des déclamations prétentieuses du Chevalier, elle parvint pourtant à lui expliquer qu'elle cherchait la salle commune de Serpentard et put profiter de sa présence pour retrouver son chemin.

Oublié Slughorn et son devoir. Oublié Malefoy, le tour qu'il lui avait joué et la vengeance qu'elle aurait dû ruminer contre lui.

Seule comptait Andromeda et sa trahison envers la famille. Seule comptait Andromeda et l'amour que Narcissa lui portait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une tite review ? Je les prends comme elles viennent !


	3. Etre une Black en toutes circonstances

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit du FoF pour le thème « sport ». Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide et s'amuser entre nous. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Viendez !

Disclaimer et Note : CF chapitre 1 toujours…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bellatrix s'ennuyait.

Bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait pas avoué. Parce que « je m'ennuie » était une complainte de petite fille capricieuse et gâtée. Et Bellatrix n'était pas capricieuse et gâtée. Ou peut-être bien que si, en réalité, mais quoi qu'il en soit elle n'était pas une petite fille !

En ce samedi après-midi avait lieu le premier match de quidditch de la saison, et Bellatrix détestait le quidditch. Encore, Serpentard aurait joué, elle y serait sûrement allée pour balancer deux trois répliques bien senties aux supporters de l'équipe adverse. Mais Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Les premiers se prenaient pour des héros mais n'étaient rien de plus que des ratés en manque de prestige et de classe, et les seconds se prenaient pour des sages alors qu'ils n'étaient que des têtes à claques qui mériteraient l'extermination pour leur apprendre à étaler leur science.

Donc Bellatrix s'ennuyait. Mais comme pour chaque geste de la vie quotidienne, elle s'ennuyait avec mépris et prestance. Elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas mesuré, la tête haute, balayant son environnement d'un regard froid et distant. Bien évidemment, les couloirs étaient vides, mais savait-on jamais. Bellatrix ne se relâchait que très rarement, du moment où elle sortait de son lit le matin au moment où elle y retournait le soir.

Tous ces moutons sans personnalité, autrement appelés élèves, s'étaient précipités au stade. Même ses deux sœurs, qui adoraient le quidditch. Et ça lui faisait honte rien que d'y penser. Andromeda était tout simplement hystérique dans une tribune, participant à plein à la liesse collective. Narcissa, si elle se retenait un peu plus par peur des réprimandes, avait des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Franchement, quel manque de discernement. Et la supériorité du sang pur, alors ? Etait-ce en allant se mélanger au bas peuple qu'on la ferait respecter ? De toute manière, Andromeda commençait à mal tourner, elle le sentait. Elle ne savait quoi, mais quelque chose n'était pas clair. Quant à Narcissa, elle était encore jeune et tâchait au moins de se tenir un minimum. Bellatrix avait été plus imposante déjà à son âge, mais elle savait que la gamine y arriverait un jour, elle aussi.

Perdue dans ses pensées mais maintenant son attitude de reine, le regard de Bellatrix accrocha soudain une forme inhabituelle au sol. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Rodolphus, assis par terre, dos contre le mur, genoux relevés, bras sur les genoux et tête sur les bras. L'avisant d'un air de dégoût, elle s'approcha doucement et, arrivée à une distance raisonnable de lui, elle lança avec force :

« Alors, Lestrange, on s'entraîne à devenir un elfe de maison pour le jour où tu n'auras plus ta famille derrière toi ? Tu ramasses la poussière avec ton horrible postérieur, maintenant ? »

D'abord effrayé et surpris par la soudaine apostrophe, Rodolphus releva les yeux et, voyant qui lui parlait, se releva prestement et tenta de ne pas rougir de l'humiliante remarque.

« Oh, Bellatrix ! Je réfléchissais, vois-tu. Un concept qui t'est étranger, je le sais, mais il faut bien que je le fasse pour deux, dans ce cas ! Je m'entraînais pour le jour où nous seront mariés, figure-toi ».

Bellatrix le fixa en silence, et le considéra avec ironie lorsqu'il eut fini de parler.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à répliquer ? Pitoyable. Tu n'as définitivement aucun esprit ».

« Parce que tu penses que me comparer à un elfe de maison est plus… Spirituel ? »

« Mais regarde-toi ! Tu ne ressemblais à rien, avachi ainsi par terre comme une créature insignifiante. Tu n'es rien, Lestrange. Tu ne seras plus rien le jour où tu seras livré à tes propres capacités. Pour l'instant, ce sont tes parents qui font ce que tu es, mais tu n'es pas capable de tenir ton rang toi-même ! »

Perdant toute trace de moquerie, Rodolphus répliqua d'un ton mauvais :

« C'est bien dommage, parce que c'est pourtant à tes côtés que je le tiendrai. Nous sommes fiancés, je te le rappelle. Je serai le chef de famille et tu seras ma femme. Et tu connais le rang des femmes, dans notre société sang pur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devras te montrer en société, être belle et distinguée, uniquement dans le but de servir mes intérêts. En d'autres termes, la place que tu tentes de revendiquer désespérément sera la mienne. Tu ne seras qu'au second plan, Bellatrix ! »

La susnommée frémit de colère mais resta droite et fière, sans détourner le regard quand elle lui répondit, après une infime seconde pour se calmer :

« Pour l'instant, je donne le change en me montrant à tes côtés lorsque nous sommes en société. L'ordre de nos familles est clair : il faut rendre notre futur mariage brillant, en mettre plein la vue et rendre envieuses les autres familles de sang pur. Nombreux sont ceux qui rêveraient d'une union aussi avantageuse. Aussi, mon attitude en public sert autant tes intérêts que les miens, Lestrange. Mais une fois que notre mariage sera effectif, je t'écraserai. Je te dominerai, je serai la figure forte de notre couple, et tu ne seras qu'un brave compagnon intéressant lorsque je le déciderai. Sois en convaincu, et prépare-toi y dès maintenant ».

Satisfaite, elle s'attarda un instant pour savourer son air éberlué. Et, alors qu'il cherchait encore quoi répondre, elle tourna les talons lentement et s'éloigna, toujours de son pas mesuré, toujours la tête haute. Au bout de quelques mètres, cependant, elle se retourna et le considéra avec autant de respect que s'il avait été un véracrasse répugnant pour lui asséner le coup de grâce d'un ton hargneux :

« Et ne m'appelle pas Bellatrix. En privé, ce sera Black pour toi. Tu n'es personne de plus que les autres pour moi ».

Puis elle reprit naturellement son chemin.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle s'aperçut de son cœur battant, sa respiration saccadée et ses muscles tendus.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les joutes verbales avec Rodolphus étaient toujours jouissives, mais c'était un sport au moins aussi épuisant que le quidditch !

Cette confrontation-là, pourtant, avait pris une autre dimension que les précédentes. Et elle l'avait gagnée.

Et foi de Black, elle tâcherai de tenir sa promesse, de mener le couple. Rodolphus ne savait pas à quel point encore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Une dernière petite trace de votre passage si le cœur vous en dit ?


	4. La loi des séries

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FoF pour le thème « dragon ». Le FoF est un forum où vous pouvez venir papoter, jouer, parler de votre expérience de la fanfiction. Le lien est sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris, rejoignez-nous !

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi, tout à JKR.

OoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui, Regulus Black en avait assez.

De toute façon, la journée avait mal commencé. De toute son existence d'élève à Poudlard, aucune journée commençant par la réception d'un courrier de reproches de sa mère ne s'était améliorée par la suite. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas dérogé à cette triste tradition.

Sa mère, qui en plus d'être particulièrement acerbe dans ses reproches, était devenue prévisible avec le temps. Dès l'instant où Regulus lui avait annoncé ses médiocres résultats en potions, il avait su ce qui allait arriver. « Autant ne pas retarder l'orage », avait-il pensé. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il était presque parvenu à s'imaginer la diatribe maternelle mots pour mots, à grands coups de « tu devrais avoir honte », « doublé par des enfants de moldus », « dans le cours de ton directeur de maison en plus », « et la fierté de ton nom alors », et ainsi de suite. Mais la lire était malgré tout un mauvais moment, qui le faisait immanquablement se sentir très mal.

Depuis la fugue de son frère cet été, on aurait pu penser que Walburga Black se montrerait plus protectrice, plus conciliante avec son plus jeune fils. Mais Madame Black ne pansait pas ses plaies par la douceur, bien au contraire. Elle semblait adopter une manière bien à elle de transmettre son affection maternelle. Toujours plus haut, toujours meilleur. Voilà ce à quoi Regulus devait faire face maintenant qu'il était le seul descendant de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

La journée était mal partie, donc. Et en quittant la table du petit déjeuner pour se rendre à son premier cours, Regulus s'aperçut qu'hier, à la bibliothèque, il avait prêté son livre de métamorphose à un de ses camarades de serdaigle (un camarade honorable, inutile de préciser), et il avait oublié de le lui réclamer en partant. Merlin, McGonagall détestait qu'on arrive en retard à son cours, en plus !

Et bien sûr, le serdaigle n'était plus dans la grande salle. Regulus se dépêcha de se rendre à leur salle commune, interpella un gnome qui en sortait pour lui demander d'aller chercher le jeune Addams. Le gamin hésita, visiblement en retard, mais Regulus n'était pas un Black pour rien. Impressionné, le petit se précipita finalement dans l'autre sens, et Addams arriva quelques instants après. Par chance, il était toujours dans l'antre de sa maison, sans quoi Regulus aurait abandonné l'idée de le chercher à travers tout le château. Par malchance, en revanche, tout serdaigle qu'il soit, Addams n'avait pas compris que le serpentard qui voulait le voir était Regulus qui venait récupérer son livre. Ce dernier dû donc patienter encore le temps qu'il retourne le chercher.

Evidemment, il arriva en retard au cours de McGonagall. Et évidemment, il se fit sermonner.

« Vous êtes en retard, Black ».

« Je suis désolé, professeur. J'ai prêté mon livre à Jack Addams, de serdaigle, j'ai dû aller le récupérer ».

« Et bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas y aller plus tôt ? »

Regulus chercha à répondre, mais McGonagall ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Allez vous asseoir, et je retire cinq points à serpentard ».

C'était bien la peine de favoriser l'entraide inter maisons ! Regulus se le tiendrait pour dit, à l'avenir. McGonagall était parfois trop rigide pour son bien, et pour celui des élèves !

Mais la loi des séries ne s'arrêta pas là. Après le déjeuner, Regulus voulut se rendre au chevet de son camarade Avery, victime d'un mauvais sort des gryffondors. Son frère était peut-être bien impliqué dans l'affaire, mais c'était le genre de sujet trop douloureux pour que Regulus y pense plus de dix secondes. C'était trop pénible de songer à tout ce qu'impliquait sa relation avec Sirius, aussi ignorer la question lui semblait être une bonne idée. Un jour, lorsqu'il parlait encore à Andromeda, celle-ci lui avait dit que les moldus qualifiaient son attitude de « faire l'autruche ». Mais Regulus ne voulait pas non plus penser ni à Andromeda, encore moins aux moldus. Et il ne se sentait aucun point commun avec les autruches, heureusement pour lui.

Arrivé dans le domaine de Madame Pomfresh, il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas dans la pièce que la maîtresse des lieux le cueillit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? »

« Je viens voir Avery, Madame ».

« Votre camarade a besoin de repos, et vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Retournez en cours ! »

« Mais… »

« Filez, je vous dis ! Je commence à en avoir assez des manigances des élèves de ce château ! »

Tout en criant, elle avait poussé Regulus pour le renvoyer d'où il venait sans autre forme de procès.

Honnêtement, c'était quoi son problème ? De quelles manigances parlait-elle ? Et depuis quand les visites à l'infirmerie étaient-elles interdites avant la reprise des cours ?

Le monde s'était visiblement ligué contre lui, aujourd'hui. Il erra donc dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un peu de sérénité pour compenser l'incompréhension, la colère et la frustration qui bouillonnaient en lui.

Les cours de l'après-midi s'étaient déroulés dans une relative tranquillité. Il enrageait toujours lors de la première heure, mais les instructions des professeurs, la concentration requise et les conversations avec ses camarades lui avaient progressivement fait oublier ses désagréments.

C'est donc calmement qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, après son dernier cours de la journée.

Et il eut le désagréable sentiment d'une répétition dont il se serait volontiers passé, lorsqu'à peine entré, Madame Pince lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

« Vous ! Comment expliquez-vous ça ? »

Elle tenait dans ses mains le livre « magies de l'esprit », qu'il avait rendu la veille. Elle l'avait ouvert à une page quelconque, et lui pointait quelque chose du doigt.

« Là ! Regardez-moi ça ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Lorsqu'il fit mine de s'emparer de l'ouvrage pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle fit précipitamment un pas en arrière, éloignant fébrilement le livre de sa portée.

« Ne touchez pas ! J'ai dit regardez ! »

Regulus s'approcha prudemment et fronça les sourcils. Ah, visiblement, ce n'était pas une page quelconque, c'était une page cornée.

« Je n'y suis pour rien », dit-il très rapidement, dès qu'il eut compris de quoi il s'agissait.

Trop rapidement, apparemment. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, n'importe quelle attitude l'aurait condamné à partir du moment où elle était persuadée de sa culpabilité.

Il eut beau jurer que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'avait même pas lu ce chapitre, que ça devait déjà être comme ça avant… Il ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer, Madame Pince considérant comme une insulte personnelle la simple idée qu'elle ait pu ne pas s'apercevoir immédiatement d'un dommage causé à un ouvrage de sa bibliothèque.

« Espèce de dragon », murmura Regulus entre ses dents, immédiatement après la colère disproportionnée de la bibliothécaire. Et presque aussi instantanément, il décida que ce qualificatif était valable pour tous ceux l'ayant ennuyé aujourd'hui. Toutes celles, en réalité !

Depuis qu'il était petit, Regulus voyait dans ses livres des images de dragons. Et depuis qu'il était petit, il savait que ces créatures devenaient hargneuses dès lors que leurs œufs étaient menacés.

Et bien, sa mère, McGonagall, Pomfresh et Pince n'avaient aucun œuf à protéger. Elles n'avaient même rien de semblable, si ce n'est leur farouche ténacité à ne rien lâcher sur ce à quoi elles tenaient.

Regulus n'avait jamais fait face à un dragon de toute sa vie. Mais étrangement, il avait l'impression d'en avoir eu un bon aperçu, aujourd'hui.

OoOoOoO

Un petit commentaire pour la route ? Exprimez-vous !


	5. Le prix de ses choix

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FoF pour le thème « bromance ». Le terme « bromance » est une contraction entre les mots « brother » et « romance », désignant ainsi une amitié très forte entre deux hommes, sans sexe.

Le FoF est un forum où vous pouvez venir papoter, jouer, parler de votre expérience de la fanfiction. Le lien est sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris, rejoignez-nous !

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi, tout à JKR.

OoOoOoO

Ce soir, Andromeda était d'humeur plutôt mélancolique.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait été reniée de sa famille. Trois ans qu'elle s'était installée avec Ted, et qu'ils vivaient tous deux une belle histoire d'amour malgré leurs désaccords sur certains sujets, et malgré les fins de mois souvent difficiles qui les rendaient parfois aigris, l'un comme l'autre.

Depuis un an, Andromeda était l'heureuse maman d'une petite Nymphadora, qui faisait le bonheur du couple. Souriante et bavarde, il suffisait que la petite se mette à gazouiller pour que toutes les préoccupations parentales fondent comme neige au soleil. La petite leur demandait beaucoup d'attention, accaparant son entourage par son âme trop aventureuse pour la tranquillité des adultes. Mais Andromeda l'aimait au-delà des mots.

Donc la jeune femme, nouvellement Tonks, ne regrettait rien de ses choix, de ses coups de gueule, et des violentes disputes qui l'avaient finalement menée vers une rupture nette et sans retour d'avec les siens. Elle s'était constituée une nouvelle famille, une famille qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Mais ce soir, cependant, Andromeda se sentait seule.

Cet après-midi, elle s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard, et avait donné rendez-vous à Sirius, qu'elle ne voyait que trop peu depuis son départ définitif de chez les Black, mais avec qui elle tâchait pourtant de maintenir au mieux le contact.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au trois balais, son cousin était en compagnie de ses trois amis, qu'Andromeda avait presque l'impression de connaître tant Sirius lui dépeignait leurs péripéties avec moult détails dans ses lettres.

Elle ne l'avait cependant jamais vu avec eux. Et, dès la première minute, elle fut frappée par la force de la complicité entre Sirius et le jeune Potter. C'était absolument incroyable.

Ces deux-là étaient proches d'une manière qu'Andromeda n'avait jamais connue avec personne. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard, parlaient en même temps, se tapaient joyeusement dans la main lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient qu'ils avaient la même idée, se disaient bonjour et au revoir à grands coups de bourrades viriles… Et ce soir, Andromeda ne parvenait pas à être heureuse pour son cousin, car elle était triste pour elle.

Ce soir, elle se rendait compte que depuis sa rupture avec le monde des sangs purs, elle se retrouvait plutôt seule. Bien sûr, elle avait Ted et Nymphadora, qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Mais sa vie était monotone, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui la partager, en-dehors de son quotidien routinier.

Des amitiés comme celle que vivait Sirius, elle n'en avait jamais connues. Elle avait eu des amies chez les serpentards, mais des amies qui lui avaient presque instantanément tourné le dos lorsqu'elle avait manifesté sa rébellion au grand jour. L'une d'elles, cependant, était d'abord restée. Celle qu'Andromeda considérait comme sa meilleure amie, les deux filles s'étant juré de ne jamais se quitter, quelques années auparavant, dans un serment plein de promesses et de confiance en l'avenir comme seuls les enfants savent en faire. Mais elle l'avait finalement laissée tomber comme tous les autres. Peut-être pas volontairement, mais elle s'était éloignée lentement, inexorablement, la soutenant de plu en plus du bout des lèvres, espaçant toujours davantage les nouvelles. Et cette perte-là lui avait fait bien plus mal encore que l'empressement de tous les autres réunis à faire comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie des leurs.

De toute manière, leur amitié n'était pas aussi intense que celle de James et Sirius. Et plutôt que de réconforter Andromeda dans l'idée qu'elle ne devrait alors rien regretter, cette pensée la démoralisa plus encore.

Elle n'avait pas de véritable ami. Elle n'en n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Elle ne connaissait plus ce sentiment de complicité extrême, de joie de se retrouver. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'est un lien resté solide malgré le temps et les aléas de la vie. Elle n'avait connu que des amitiés superficielles, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait. Aujourd'hui, elle était épouse et mère, mais pas amie. Lorsqu'elle employait le mot « amis », c'était pour parler de ceux de Ted. C'en était désolant.

Andromeda se secoua. La jalousie était un sentiment ignoble, se morigéna-t-elle, qu'elle refusait d'éprouver pour quelqu'un comme Sirius. Elle revoyait encore l'enfant qui courait vers elle pour lui demander de venir jouer, lors des trop nombreuses et trop longues réunions familiales.

Sirius serait renié tôt ou tard lui aussi, Andromeda en était persuadée. Et elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à le protéger, ou à être suffisamment présente pour lui. Alors, si elle avait fondé sa famille, Sirius lui s'en était trouvé une avec ses amis, et c'était une excellente chose.

Sirius pouvait compter sur plus qu'un ami. Il trouverait en James Potter un frère, avec qui il continuerait de tisser des liens qui dépassaient de loin tout ce que les Black pouvaient lui apporter.

Ah, les relations fraternelles chez les Black ! Le lien entre Sirius et Regulus semblait de plus en plus mal en point, et rien qu'à l'idée d'une relation de qualité avec ses propres sœurs, Andromeda ne savait pas bien si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

Une amitié comme celle de James et Sirius valait son pesant d'or, et Andromeda pouvait à présent se réjouir pour son petit cousin. Quoi que lui réserve sa famille de sang, sa famille de cœur, elle, lui promettait un bel avenir.

OoOoOoO

Un avis ? Je serais ravie de le connaître, quel qu'ils soit !


	6. Des regrets, Walburga ?

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 17ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « détail ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP. Sinon, le lien se trouve sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : toujours patamoi, à JKR.

Note : bon, pour celui-là, je m'éloigne des cousins pour parler un peu de leurs parents. Et en fait, je me suis vraiment éloignée du thème, mais bref, à vous de juger !

Rappel : Walburga a deux jeunes frères, Cygnus (marié à Druella et père de Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa), et Alphard (renié, tout ça). Quant à Orion, il a une grande sœur prénommée Lucretia, marié à Ignatius Prewett (pas d'enfant).

* * *

Walburga avait toujours tiré une immense fierté de son nom. Elle était une Black, et avait entendu toute son enfance son père dire à ses frères d'en être dignes.

A ses frères, oui. Pas à elle. Non, elle, elle était juste prédestinée à faire un beau mariage, puisque de toute manière, elle ne transmettrait pas son illustre patronyme. Alors tant qu'à faire, elle se contenterait d'être une femme fatale de l'aristocratie sorcière, et ça irait très bien, ses parents s'en satisferaient.

Mais Walburga n'avait jamais été du genre à se contenter du minimum. Petite, déjà, lorsque sa mère la cantonnait au rôle de nounou de ses petits frères, elle trépignait et faisait un caprice pour qu'on la laisse plutôt accompagner son père aux réceptions. Elle promettait d'être sage, mais on l'ignorait. Elle pleurait ou criait, mais on la réprimandait. Alors, elle ne disait plus rien, espérant que faire la tête les ferait changer d'avis. Mais là, on la félicitait pour savoir si bien se comporter.

Son père répétait sans arrêt qu'il emmènerait Cygnus aux réceptions, lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Parce que c'était lui l'héritier. Cygnus, qui suçait encore son pouce et faisait pipi au lit ? Donc elle, Walburga, devait juste aider sa mère à le nourrir et le changer, pour le regarder d'ici quelques années dans son beau costume de cérémonie, prêt à sortir avec leur père ? Il la saluerait d'un air hautain et elle devrait rester sagement à la maison, à attendre son retour ?

Et puis quoi encore. Non, Walburga voulait être comme son père. Cet homme droit, austère et intimidant la fascinait. Sa mère faisait pâle figure à côté de lui, et Walburga, plus tard, ne voulait pas que ses enfants pensent qu'elle faisait pâle figure à côté de son mari. Alors elle voulait être comme son père, pas comme sa mère.

Les choses étaient pourtant mal parties. Son père ne transigeait jamais, et sa mère ne contredisait jamais son père. Donc c'est Cygnus qui était venu aux réceptions, Cygnus qu'on avait préparé à être un véritable chef de famille. Alphard avait suivi aussi, quoi qu'avec un peu moins d'intensité puisqu'il n'était pas l'héritier.

Et Walburga se sentait de plus en plus humiliée, à chaque jour qui passait, voyant progressivement ses frères la doubler.

Cependant, elle avait attendu son heure, et au moment opportun, elle avait saisi sa chance. Elle n'était pas une serpentard pour rien. Elle était même la plus retorse de toute sa promotion. Même ses camarades masculins le reconnaissaient, et Walburga jubilait rien que pour ça. Ben oui, parce qu'ils auraient pu la mépriser, personne ne leur aurait rien dit. Pour la plupart, ils étaient des futurs chefs de famille, quand elle ne serait qu'une épouse de chef de famille.

Donc, elle avait attendu son heure, et son heure était venue.

Elle devait faire un beau mariage, mais le prétendant idéal tardait, elle prenait de l'âge et ses parents s'inquiétaient. Il était hors de question de la marier à un homme passable, aussi, lorsque le moment fut venu pour Orion de perpétrer le nom des Black, l'arrangement était tout trouvé. Orion était certes un cousin, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Seul importait l'honneur.

Parallèlement, son frère Cygnus en était à son troisième enfant, et à sa troisième fille. Au temps pour le nom des Black. Druella n'avait visiblement pas été le meilleur choix, alors maintenant, il ne fallait pas se tromper encore. D'autant qu'Alphard n'était toujours pas marié, et leur échappait de plus en plus. Celui-là avait toujours une bonne raison de ne pas pouvoir être présent, et la colère commençait doucement à monter contre lui dans la famille.

Orion, de son côté, était prié de bien faire, lui aussi. Sa sœur s'était mariée avec un Prewett. Or la famille Prewett, à l'aube des années 60, n'était pas loin d'être considérée comme une traître à son sang.

Donc d'un côté comme de l'autre, ça grinçait des dents, et ça commençait à perdre sérieusement patience face à cette génération d'incapables. Les deux familles s'observaient, se jugeaient, se critiquaient à mi-voix, pour se convaincre que le pire était de l'autre côté.

Et Orion et Walburga, au milieu de tout ça, s'étaient aimés. Sans doute pas d'un amour passionnel, ou tendre, ou quelque autre qualificatif. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, et avaient dû se conformer à ce qu'on leur demandait, alors comment parler d'amour ? Mais d'une certaine manière, ils s'étaient aimés, loin des bavardages de leur famille respective. Ils comprenaient les aspirations de l'autre, et étaient bien décidés à tirer la famille qu'ils construiraient ensemble vers le haut.

Ils avaient eu deux garçons, qu'ils avaient élevés à la hauteur de leur rang. Alors, on avait fini par les laisser tranquille, rassuré et satisfait de ce que deviendrait le nom des Black.

Et quelle réussite ! Pourtant, leurs enfants aussi, ils les avaient aimé. A leur manière, là encore, mais avec force tout de même. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Maîtresse, voulez-vous un verre d'eau ? »

Walburga revint péniblement à l'instant présent. Kreattur se tenait prêt de son lit, son nez touchant le sol dans son empressement à s'incliner. Nous étions en 1985, et Walburga était seule dans cette grande maison depuis six ans. Depuis qu'Orion, son mari, le seul qui la rattachait encore à la vie, l'avait quitté. Mais une femme aussi fière qu'elle ne mettait pas fin à ses jours, alors, elle s'était acharnée. Toute sa vie n'avait été faite que d'acharnement, de toute façon. Bien que cette fois, elle ne sache plus à qui elle voulait prouver quoi que ce soit. A elle-même sans doute, avant tout. Allongée dans son lit, elle ressassait de plus en plus son passé, jusqu'à ne presque plus percevoir la réalité autour d'elle. Mais quelle réalité ? Il n'y avait plus rien ici. A part Kreattur. Elle releva la tête, et la vue de cet être lui renvoya soudain une image de faiblesse qui lui fut insupportable.

« Va-t-en ! » Cria-t-elle sans égard pour tous ses services et sa probable incompréhension. « Sors de là ! »

L'elfe disparut évidemment, le plus rapidement qu'il put.

Qu'était-elle devenue ? Où était la fière mère de famille qui s'enorgueillissait de sa poigne de fer, elle qui n'arrivait même plus à s'occuper d'elle-même ?

Elle avait toujours voulu être une Black. C'était sa principale ambition de gamine, de jeune fille, de jeune femme… Et elle l'était devenue. Alors, où était le problème ?

Elle avait perdu ses enfants. Le premier l'avait trahi de la plus ignoble des manières, et aujourd'hui encore, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était à Azkaban pour avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était son fils. Elle l'avait fait, quand même. Et malgré tous les cris et les sorts qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure, elle n'avait jamais été surprise de ses réactions. Au fond, elle le connaissait, comme une mère connaît son enfant. Elle n'avait juste pas voulu qu'il s'éloigne, et elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de le récupérer, sans parvenir à faire autrement qu'avec la rage.

Quant à Regulus… Tué pour avoir tourné le dos à celui à qui il avait juré allégeance, d'après ce qui s'était dit à l'époque. Encore une trahison. Impensable, de la part de son jeune fils. Et pourtant… Walburga, malgré toutes ses réticences, n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Regulus faire marche arrière. Le gentil Regulus, qu'elle avait tant voulu endurcir après la fuite de son frère.

Il semblait qu'elle ait tout raté. Non… non… Elle était devenue et demeurée une vraie Black ! Elle avait tout fait pour que ses fils soient dignes de leur nom ! C'était indispensable, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement !

... N'est-ce pas ?

Une crainte la saisit soudain, violemment. Ca faisait mal dans le ventre et dans la gorge, et ça la faisait trembler. Non !

« Kreattur ! »

« Oui, maîtresse ? » Répondit son fidèle serviteur, une seconde à peine après l'appel désespéré.

« J'ai toujours été une femme honorable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, maîtresse ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, visiblement alarmé.

« Ai-je eu tort d'agir ainsi ? Aurais-je dû renier ce que j'étais au nom de je ne sais quelles valeurs ? Aurais-je dû m'abaisser à me trahir ? Répond ! »

Elle saisissait maintenant l'elfe par le cou et le secouait, tout en parlant de façon totalement hystérique.

« Non, non, maîtresse ! Vous n'avez jamais failli, vous avez toujours été la plus forte, la plus respectable, maîtresse ! Tant de femmes vous jalousaient ! »

L'elfe se tut et Walburga, la respiration encore saccadée, le relâcha brutalement et lui fit signe de déguerpir.

Voilà. Elle n'avait jamais failli, et c'était ça, le plus important. Kreattur était d'accord avec elle. Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même. Le reste, ce n'était qu'un détail. Seul comptait l'honneur. L'honneur du nom des Black.

... N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se rallongea, et mourut dans la nuit. Kreattur, qui l'avait veillée durant son sommeil, maudissait ceux qui avaient mis ces horribles idées dans la tête de sa maîtresse. Son visage avait été crispé et tendu avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, visiblement encore assailli par toutes ses questions. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement mérité de mourir en paix.

* * *

Note : pour Lucretia, j'ai cherché, mais je n'ai pas lu qu'elle avait été reniée malgré son mariage avec un Prewett. J'espère donc ne pas avoir commis d'erreur.

Voilà voilà… Une remarque ? Ca tombe bien, j'adore les reviews !


	7. Rien ne sert de courir

Bien que rédigé le lendemain pour cause de fatigue intense, cet OS a également été écrit dans le cadre de la 17ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « course ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP. Sinon, le lien se trouve sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Note et rappel : cet OS concerne également la génération de Walburga. Donc pour précision, Alphard est le plus jeune de la fratrie, Cygnus a un an de plus que lui et Walburga cinq.

Disclaimer : la saga HP appartient à JKR, je pense que ça se sait…

* * *

Pendant longtemps, Alphard avait eu l'impression de faire la course avec son frère et sa sœur. Et pendant longtemps, d'ailleurs, il avait bien eu l'intention de gagner.

Son grand frère Cygnus n'avait pas besoin de se battre, lui. Il était l'aîné des garçons, donc les choses coulaient de source. Sa grande sœur, elle, en revanche, se battait. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Alphard avait rencontré beaucoup de monde dans sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de hargne imprimée sur le visage.

Alors lui aussi avait voulu se démarquer. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas été le plus lésé des trois. Non, on lui avait toujours témoigné de l'attention. Il était certes le plus jeune, mais il demeurait un garçon, élevé pour devenir un homme droit et fier.

Mais petit à petit, il voyait son grand frère s'affirmer. Cygnus ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, le respect et la crainte brillaient de plus en plus dans les yeux des autres quand ils le regardaient, et Alphard, lui, restait l'éternel petit frère.

Alors il avait voulu faire aussi bien. Vraiment, il avait essayé, et s'était donné beaucoup de mal. A Poudlard, il cherchait à intimider les petits, à impressionner les filles, à écraser ses rivaux. A la maison, il se donnait des grands airs, participait autant qu'il pouvait aux conversations des adultes… Oui mais voilà, ça ne prenait pas. Ca ne prenait jamais, tant que Cygnus était là aussi.

Et ça l'avait mis en colère, vraiment. Il en voulait à son grand frère de lui faire autant d'ombre, à ses parents de ne pas percevoir ses efforts, à sa grande sœur de l'ignorer ainsi, alors qu'elle semblait calquer toutes ses batailles sur les réussites de Cygnus.

Mais tout d'un coup, à la veille de sa sortie de Poudlard, tout ça l'avait lassé. Durant ses deux dernières années, il avait frénétiquement cherché avec quelle femme il pourrait se marier, une femme qui soit approuvée par sa famille, évidemment. Il avait tout fait pour briller en classe, n'obtenant que des O, redoublant d'ardeur au travail lorsqu'il n'avait eu qu'un E. En un mot, il avait couru après le succès et la reconnaissance, sur tous les plans.

Mais il était fatigué, maintenant. Il n'avait plus envie de courir. Il lui avait soudain pris l'envie de marcher plus lentement, et puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de son frère, il sentait qu'il lui faudrait exister différemment.

Alors, il était parti en voyage. Au départ, il ne voulait partir que pour un ou deux ans, le temps d'accumuler des connaissances qui pourraient le faire briller à son retour. Il avait expliqué à son père qu'il ferait honneur au nom des Black à l'étranger, et après moult tractations, il avait fini par obtenir sa bénédiction.

Et il était parti, avec la réelle envie de faire honneur aux Black, là où il serait. Il était sincèrement persuadé de la supériorité du sang pur sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Après tout, que ceux qui vivaient de la magie depuis plusieurs générations soient meilleurs que les arrivistes était parfaitement logique, et Alphard ne raisonnait que par la logique.

Oui mais voilà, il s'en était allé, pour ne finalement plus jamais remettre les pieds en Angleterre plus de quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.

Au départ, il avait eu une forte tendance à vouloir véhiculer ses idées arrêtées au monde entier, au détour de ses pérégrinations. Mais il avait rencontré des gens qui, sans le remettre en question, l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était.

Et Alphard était peut-être borné parfois, avec sa logique implacable, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il voyait bien le bonheur de ceux qui vivaient comme ils l'entendaient, se contentant d'être ensemble et de faire de leur mieux. Il n'avait jamais vu, dans sa propre famille, tant de solidarité et de simplicité. Il n'avait jamais vu, dans les yeux de ses parents, tant de fierté face aux petites victoires de leurs enfants, ni tant d'indulgence face à leurs petites bêtises.

De loin, il avait suivi les déboires de sa famille. De Cygnus qui n'avait eu que des filles, de Walburga qui ne trouvait pas de mari convenable. Et il n'avait plus eu envie de rentrer.

Alors il n'était pas rentré, trouvant sans cesse des excuses pour faire taire les réticences. Il racontait que là où il était, on le respectait et on murmurait son nom avec crainte. Il racontait qu'il faisait des recherches approfondies sur les rites étrangers de magie noire, qui seraient bien utiles à la famille. Ca avait marché un temps, mais au bout d'un moment, ça ne suffisait plus.

Donc il était revenu parfois, lors de grandes occasions, pour donner le change. On l'interrogeait sur les résultats de ses recherches, et il se donnait des airs mystérieux en expliquant que c'était confidentiel, mais que les gens sauraient bien assez tôt. Evidemment, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu arriver, mais l'essentiel était qu'ils y croient le plus longtemps possible.

C'était lors de ses grandes occasions durant lesquelles il revenait quelques jours en Angleterre, qu'il avait progressivement fait connaissance avec son neveu Sirius. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce gamin. Car lui, malgré sa position pourtant enviée d'héritier, ne cherchait pas à faire la course avec le reste de sa famille. Il avait arrêté de courir après le besoin de faire honneur à son nom très tôt, vivant de rires et de blagues, et il n'en semblait pas moins heureux. Andromeda avait déjà quitté la maison, rejetant elle aussi ce qu'on avait décidé pour elle. Quant à Regulus, Bellatrix et Narcissa, eux, couraient toujours, dépensant sans compter toute leur énergie, et bien plus encore. Et Alphard avait l'impression de se revoir, enfant puis adolescent, cherchant à attirer la fierté de sa famille, et le respect craintif du reste du monde.

Fort de son esprit logique, Alphard en avait définitivement déduit que chez les Black, courir faisait plus de mal que de bien. C'était épuisant, de vouloir forcer sans arrêt sa vie à aller plus vite, plus haut, plus loin.

* * *

Une petite trace de votre passage ?


	8. Par temps d'orages

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 28ème nuit du Fof, en une heure sur le thème « orage ». Le Fof est un forum de discussion où l'on peut jouer, parler de fanfictions ou demander de l'aide. Rejoignez-nous, le lien se trouve dans mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : le même que d'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand ils étaient petits, Sirius et Regulus étaient aussi proches que des frères pouvaient l'être. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, bien sûr, et souvent pour des bêtises. Mais ils se réconfortaient aussi. Et dans cette grande demeure du Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance n'était pas toujours joyeuse, loin de là. Alors, du réconfort, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Ainsi, si leurs jeux les divisaient régulièrement, tantôt sur les règles à appliquer, tantôt sur les tricheries que remarquait l'un et que déniait l'autre, les orages en revanche les rapprochaient invariablement.

Les orages entre leurs parents, bien sûr. Car si Londres n'était pas privé d'orages dans le ciel, ce n'est cependant pas ceux-là qui terrifiaient les garçons.

Orion et Walburga Black s'aimaient. Probablement. Mais peut-être ne savaient-ils pas comment s'y prendre avec cet amour ? Ils avaient tous deux été contraints à un mariage forcé dont leurs familles respectives attendaient beaucoup. Ils avaient tous deux appris dès leur plus jeune âge à se défendre de leurs sentiments.

Alors, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient vraisemblablement reconnus, d'une certaine manière, et aimés. Mais quel amour était possible, lorsque la relation était faussée dès le départ ? Non qu'Orion et Walburga aient grandi dans des relations simples et naturelles, mais tout de même. Il s'agissait là de touts autres enjeux.

Donc de fait, ils se disputaient. Ce qui, en soi, avait au moins le mérite de se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents l'un à l'autre. Mais ces disputes, Sirius et Regulus s'en seraient volontiers passés, et peu importe ce qu'elles pouvaient bien signifier de leurs émotions enfouies !

Disputes qui éclataient invariablement le soir, lorsque chacun ne pouvait plus prétendre vaquer à ses occupations pour s'éviter. Alors, on envoyait les garçons au lit, et comme personne ne vérifiait vraiment, car Kreattur lui-même était prié de déguerpir pour laisser à Monsieur et Madame Black leur intimité, les enfants se rejoignaient dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre dès que c'était possible.

Ces soirs-là, Sirius et Regulus se regardaient d'un air triste et leurs yeux parlaient pour eux : « encore un orage ». Car les orages du dehors, ceux qui éclataient dans le ciel en faisant beaucoup de bruit, étaient presque rassurants par rapport aux orages dans la maison. Ceux de dehors, au moins, on savait que le lendemain on n'en verrait plus trace. Ceux de dehors, au moins, ne faisaient pas mal au ventre et ne provoquaient aucune envie irrépressible de pleurer. Ceux de dehors, au moins, ne vous donnaient pas l'impression que 'bonheur, 'rire, 'joie, 'simplicité, étaient des mots inventés juste pour les autres. Ceux de dehors s'accompagnaient toujours d'une forte pluie qui battait les carreaux et parvenait presque à vous bercer, lorsque vous fermiez les yeux pour vous concentrer uniquement sur les sons.

Alors que les cris, ça ne berçait personne, surtout pas Sirius et Regulus. Par conséquent, ils se retrouvaient, se parlaient d'abord tout bas par peur qu'on ne les entende, puis de plus en plus fort, comme personne ne les entendait de toute façon tant seule la dispute parentale comptait. Ils parlaient de leurs parents, qui ne cessaient jamais de s'opposer. Puis parfois, lorsqu'ils parvenaient à être suffisamment forts pour ignorer les cris, ils parlaient de tout autre chose. Ils rêvaient de quand ils seraient grands, des exploits qu'ils accompliraient et de la reconnaissance que le monde leur témoignerait. Et ils y croyaient, et comment ! Ainsi, lorsque leurs parents étaient sur le point d'aller se coucher à leur tour et qu'ils se voyaient contraints de se séparer, ils se sentaient invincibles. Les disputes de père et mère n'avaient soudain plus d'importance, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine.

Ensuite, ils étaient allés à Poudlard, où ils se côtoyaient très peu. Mais lorsqu'ils rentraient, pour les vacances, rien n'avait changé. Toujours autant d'orages, avec cette impression que quoi qu'il se passe dans le reste du monde, Orion et Walburga Black, eux, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Oui mais voilà, les orages devenaient d'autant plus insupportables qu'ils en étaient épargnés durant l'année. Sirius n'avait de cesse de raconter à Regulus que chez les Potter, les orages comme ça, ça n'existait pas. Et Regulus ne le comprenait pas, le croyait à peine. Chez les serpentards, personne ne parlait des choses intimes de sa famille, mais Regulus était sûr, parce qu'il le sentait, qu'il y avait autant d'orages chez ses camarades que chez lui.

Mais de changement, il en survint finalement un radical. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignaient pour se réconforter, il était de plus en plus difficile pour Sirius et Regulus de trouver quoi se dire. Un temps, ils étaient restés sur les discussions du passé, mais ça ne coulait plus aussi naturellement. Dans les rêves de Sirius, à présent, James occupait une place de choix. Et Regulus, lui, ne savait plus trop ce qu'il pouvait, ce qu'il devait rêver.

Alors, lorsque Sirius se confrontait de plus en plus violemment à ses parents, à sa mère en particulier, les orages prenaient soudain une toute autre tournure, une tournure tellement plus angoissante. Sirius en était souvent la cible, et il pensait que Regulus se complaisait dans son rôle d'enfant modèle. Regulus était isolé, immobile et silencieux, et il pensait que, fier de sa rébellion, Sirius n'avait eu aucun mal à faire une croix sur son petit serpentard de frère.

Mais, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient chacun dans leur chambre, sans être capable de ravaler leur fierté pour aller se parler, sans être capable de tenter de se retrouver en dépit de leurs différents, ils ignoraient que tous deux se comportaient exactement de la même manière. Ils se recroquevillaient sur leur lit dont ils ne défaisaient pas les couvertures, mettant leurs bras autour de leur ventre pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur qui leur vrillait les tripes. Là, ils fermaient les yeux et tentaient de s'endormir, pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus regretter une enfance où tout semblait si facile. Une enfance où on se disait qu'on ne deviendrait jamais si malheureux quand on serait grand, où on se disait qu'on ne serait jamais seuls face aux orages.

* * *

Tout avis est le bienvenu !


	9. Et le gagnant est

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 28ème nuit du Fof, en une heure sur le thème « victoire ». Le Fof est un forum de discussion où l'on peut jouer, parler de fanfictions ou demander de l'aide. Rejoignez-nous, le lien se trouve dans mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : le même que d'habitude.

* * *

Ce soir, Cygnus et Druella avaient des affaires importantes à traiter. Le gratin de la société sorcière était présent, et les filles avaient été renvoyées dans leur chambre, avec ordre de ne pas en sortir avant qu'on ne les appelle et surtout, de ne pas faire de tapage. Ordre également, pour Andromeda, de surveiller ses petites sœurs. Inutile de dire que la faute lui en incomberait, si elle ne s'acquittait pas de sa tâche convenablement.

Au « surveille-les, Andromeda », qu'avait lâché Cygnus Black, Bellatrix avait répondu par une moue pincée et hautaine, et Narcissa par une main tendue vers sa grande sœur accompagnée d'un petit sourire adorable.

La première dispute avait eu lieu dès le haut des escaliers, lorsqu'il avait fallu se décider pour la chambre dans laquelle on se rendrait. Bellatrix voulait s'occuper seule, mais père avait été formel, Andromeda devait les surveiller, ce qui supposait qu'elles se trouvent ensemble. Alors, évidemment, quand Narcissa s'était précipitée vers sa chambre comme si c'était évident que l'on joue dans son antre, Bellatrix avait tempêté à la seconde pour que l'on élise domicile sur son territoire à elle. Evidemment, elle avait gagné cette bataille, car Narcissa était tellement plus facile à amadouer par des câlins et des promesses chuchotées à l'oreille qu'Andromeda était allée au plus simple.

Après cela, avaient éclatées d'autres chamailleries encore, pour savoir à quoi l'on jouerait, et qui jouerait avec qui. Mais Andromeda n'avait pas envie de jouer, elle, alors elle déploya tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour que ses deux petites sœurs trouvent une occupation commune qui, avec un peu de chance, la laisserait se perdre dans ses pensées en paix.

Sans trop de surprise, les filles optèrent pour le jeu de la princesse et du chevalier. Bellatrix serait le chevalier, et devrait aller libérer la princesse Narcissa, prisonnière dans le château d'un roi ennemi. Andromeda eut envie de soupirer. A croire que ses sœurs se cantonneraient toute leur vie dans ces rôles, l'intrépide et la précieuse !

Mais pour l'heure, elles n'étaient que des enfants et avaient bien assez le temps d'attendre que la vie ne les force à sortir de ces rôles… Dans l'immédiat, si leur jeu permettait à Andromeda de s'asseoir sur le lit en feignant de lire alors que ses pensées dérivaient ailleurs, tout allait pour le mieux… Ou du moins, pour le moins mal possible.

Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Le chevalier ne tarda guère à libérer la princesse, et une nouvelle dispute éclata, de pur principe cette fois.

« Etre une princesse c'est nul », disait Bellatrix. « Le meilleur, c'est le chevalier ».

« C'est pas vrai », geignait Narcissa en réponse. « Les chevaliers ils sont même pas beaux dans leur armure ! »

« Mais on s'en fiche qu'ils soient beaux ! Ils sont forts, c'est tout ce qui compte ».

« Non ! Ils font que de se battre, alors que ça sert à rien ! »

« Et tu crois que être une princesse ça sert à quelque chose ? Comment tu aurais fait sans le chevalier, hein ? Tu serais restée prisonnière ! »

« D'abord, c'est parce que les chevaliers faisaient la guerre que le méchant roi m'a kidnappée ! Alors sans les chevaliers, j'aurais même pas été prisonnière ! »

Narcissa était au bord des larmes à présent, et Bellatrix l'acheva en la bousculant tout en lui affirmant : « n'importe quoi, tu comprends rien ! Ils sont obligés de faire la guerre les chevaliers ! »

Andromeda intervint avant que les cris ne finissent par alerter les adultes. « Arrêtez ça », leur dit-elle tout en les séparant. « Les princesses et les chevaliers sont aussi utiles l'un que l'autre ».

Et pour la première fois de la journée, Bellatrix et Narcissa semblèrent trouver un terrain d'entente lorsqu'elles regardèrent leur grande sœur comme si elle était folle.

Mais Bellatrix n'abandonnait jamais si facilement et elle revint rapidement à la charge.

« N'empêche, ceux qui gagnent dans la vie, c'est quand même ceux qui sont forts comme des chevaliers, pas ceux qui sont beaux comme des princesses ».

« Non », répliqua Narcissa. « C'est les princesses qui gagnent, parce qu'elles sont pas seulement belles mais gentilles aussi, et alors elles disent aux gens de pas faire la guerre ».

« Pffff », répliqua Bellatrix avec un air dédaigneux prévisible. « T'es nulle ! »

« C'est bon, Bellatrix », intervint Andromeda à nouveau. « Je crois qu'on a compris ton point de vue. Et le tien aussi, Narcissa. Moi, je dirais que vous avez raison toutes les deux, parce que dans la vie, parfois il faut être fort, et parfois il faut être gentil ».

« C'est pas possible de faire les deux en même temps », répondirent ses sœurs presque d'une même voix.

Et elles ne savaient pas à quel point elles disaient vrai, songea Andromeda. Etre fort, comme le lui avait inculqué sa famille ? Ou se laisser porter par la gentillesse de ses camarades d'autres maisons, qui lui offraient leur amitié ?

Oui mais ce sont des sangs de bourbe. Oui Mais ils sont gentils. Oui mais la gentillesse, c'est de la faiblesse. Oui mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Tels étaient les arguments contradictoires sans cesse tournoyant dans son esprit.

Pourquoi Poudlard avait-il tant chamboulé ses certitudes ? Elle avait été répartie à serpentard, pourtant. Partant de là, ça aurait dû être facile, tout tracé. Les élèves des différentes maisons ne se croisaient jamais, d'habitude. Les serpentards et les poufsouffles, encore moins que les autres. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'un devoir commun imposé avec cette fille de poufsouffle devienne un plaisir et non une corvée ?

Que ne pouvait-elle retourner à l'âge de ses sœurs, pleine de convictions et de réponses toutes faites sur ceux qui sont les meilleurs, les vainqueurs de l'existence !

* * *

Note : j'ai agrandi l'écart d'âge entre Andromeda et ses petites sœurs, par rapport à ce qui nous est donné dans l'arbre généalogique des Black. Car dans ce texte, Narcissa et Bellatrix n'ont pas plus de 8-10 ans maximum, alors qu'Andromeda en a autour de quatorze environ. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite entorse au canon.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	10. Un oncle qui vient de loin

Cet OS a été écrit pour la trente-huitième nuit du Fof, en une heure et des bananes, pour le thème « insurrection ». Le Fof est un forum de discussion où l'on peut jouer, parler de fanfictions ou demander de l'aide. Rejoignez-nous, le lien se trouve dans mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : la saga Harry Potter appartient intégralement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Sirius n'avait que peu de contacts avec son oncle Alphard. Il représentait pour le jeune garçon qu'il était alors un oncle un peu lointain, un peu étrange. Image qui, du reste, était largement entretenue par les autres membres de sa famille. Sa mère le critiquait ouvertement et son père, bien qu'il ne dise rien, n'en pensait probablement pas moins. Il était juste plus discret. Quant à Cygnus et Druella, Sirius aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment. Mais, s'il en jugeait par les messes basses entre les adultes autour de la grande table de réception, dès lors que le nom d'Alphard était prononcé, ça ne semblait pas bien valorisant.

Sirius et Regulus, pour leur part, n'avaient rien à répondre à tout cela. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu bizarre, l'oncle Alphard. Et puis, mère avait sans doute de bonnes raisons de ne pas l'aimer.

D'un autre côté, les rares fois où il revenait de ses voyages pour leur rendre visite, il était le seul à venir jouer avec eux. Mère n'aimait pas ça, ça se voyait sur sa figure. Alors Sirius et Regulus essayaient de ne pas faire trop de bruit en chahutant, parce que sinon, mère hurlait sa déception et père les foudroyait de sa désapprobation silencieuse.

Mais toujours, ils se laissaient inévitablement emporter par l'excitation de leurs jeux, tant c'était grisant d'avoir auprès d'eux un adulte qui voulait bien faire un peu l'enfant.

Lorsque père ou mère montaient dans leur chambre pour leur dire de se calmer, ils grondaient Sirius et Regulus. Mais les garçons sentaient bien que leur véritable désapprobation se dirigeait contre Alphard. Alors, ça les faisait se sentir mal. Ils culpabilisaient d'avoir attiré sur leur oncle la foudre de leurs parents et, plus tard, lorsqu'Alphard était reparti, ils culpabilisaient de s'être laissé emporter à s'amuser avec quelqu'un que leur famille n'aimait pas.

Toutefois, sur le moment, tant qu'Alphard était présent, il n'était aucunement question de culpabiliser de quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, lorsque le chahut n'était plus possible et une fois que l'oncle Alphard avait assuré à père et mère qu'ils allaient se calmer, Sirius et Regulus se blottissaient contre ce grand adulte, chacun d'un côté, et venait alors le temps des histoires. L'oncle Alphard en avait toujours plein à raconter.

Il racontait des histoires de pays dans lesquels il faisait toujours chaud, où résonnait sans cesse le son de musiques joyeuses et où brillaient les flammes de grands feux lumineux sur lesquels on faisait rôtir la viande. Il racontait des légendes de l'ancien temps, qui leur semblaient magiques même pour les sorciers qu'ils étaient. Et toujours, toujours, Sirius et Regulus fermaient les yeux et partaient en voyage, sans avoir quitté leur lit d'enfants.

Alors, oui, l'oncle Alphard était un peu étrange, si l'on comparait aux autres adultes qui les entouraient. Et puis, ils ne le voyaient pas très souvent. Si bien que ces après-midis d'histoires semblaient toujours, à posteriori, avoir été des moments un peu hors du temps, dont les garçons se souvenaient en se demandant s'ils ne les avaient pas tout simplement rêvés.

Jusqu'au jour où ils ne l'avaient plus vu du tout. Un hibou long courrier avait toqué à leur fenêtre un matin de décembre. Leur mère avait décacheté le parchemin, l'avait lu puis avait tempêté, jurant que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle entretenait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit contact avec son frère. Père n'avait pas eu la parole, mais ça avait l'air de lui être bien égal.

Ainsi, quand au début de sa sixième année, Sirius avait vu s'engouffrer dans la grande salle un hibou aux couleurs exotiques, il avait fait comme tout le monde et l'avait fixé avec un émerveillement qu'il tentait de cacher sous trois tonnes de désinvolture. Il l'avait fixé et n'avait réalisé qu'au dernier moment qu'en réalité, le hibou mystère se dirigeait vers lui.

C'était l'oncle Alphard. L'oncle Alphard qu'il se remémorait avec si peu de précision qu'il dut y réfléchir à deux fois, avant de resituer plus clairement quelques souvenirs d'enfance.

Alphard avait appris sa fuite du Square Grimmaurd et lui écrivait pour lui parler de sa propre histoire avec les Black, souhaitant par là apporter un soutien à son neveu.

Ce soutien par lettres, Sirius s'en était saisi. Il était content de parler à quelqu'un qui fasse partie de la même famille que lui et s'en était enfuit, comme lui. Bien sûr, il échangeait également avec Andromeda, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Andromeda avait son mari et sa fille, et parfois Sirius avait du mal à pénétrer dans son monde. C'était plus facile avec un adulte solitaire, qui faisait un peu office de figure paternelle.

Mais, petit à petit, Sirius s'échauffait. Ses courriers étaient toujours enflammés et plein de rage. Sauf que, au lieu de répondre à sa colère par la même hargne envers les Black, ce qui lui aurait fait du bien, Alphard lui répondait en l'appelant à plus de recul et de tempérance. Et puis quoi encore !

De ce fait, Sirius avait fini par s'énerver très sérieusement. Et il s'énervait d'autant plus qu'Alphard, lui, ne s'énervait jamais. C'était agaçant !

Quelque part vers le mois d'avril ou de mai, l'adolescent avait donc arrêté de répondre à son oncle. Ses conseils soi-disant plein de sagesse lui devenaient insupportables. Il ne voulait pas être sage, lui. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Lorsqu'au mois de juin, le Magenmagot l'avait contacté pour des questions d'héritage, Sirius avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. En apprenant la mort de son oncle, son premier sentiment avait été une culpabilité incommensurable, pour avoir passé la fin de sa vie à se disputer plutôt que de lui dire son affection.

Mais ensuite, la lecture du mot qui lui était adressé sur le testament lui avait mis du baume au cœur. « Parce que j'admire ta fougue et ta capacité à t'insurger. Parce que tout cela m'a sans doute fait défaut, à moi, lorsque l'injustice des Black m'explosait à la figure. N'écoute pas les vieux croulants qui voudraient te faire devenir sage. N'écoute pas ceux qui s'arrogent le droit de te dire comment mener tes combats, parce qu'ils pensent que leur plus grande expérience de la vie le justifie. Bonne route, Sirius. Agis toujours selon ce que tu penses être juste. Et surtout, prends soin de toi et de ceux que tu aimes ».

* * *

Hum... Elle est un peu... Too much, cette fin, non ?

Bref, je serais ravie d'avoir un avis :D


	11. Dernière incertitude

Cet OS a été écrit pour la trente-huitième nuit du Fof, en une heure et des bananes, pour le thème « incertitude ». Le Fof est un forum de discussion où l'on peut jouer, parler de fanfictions ou demander de l'aide. Rejoignez-nous, le lien se trouve dans mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : la saga Harry Potter appartient intégralement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Si l'on avait demandé à Regulus quel était son plus grand désir, il aurait répondu « redevenir un enfant ». Au moins, il ne se posait pas de question. Depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre les choses et de réfléchir par lui-même, Regulus avait l'impression que sa vie n'était faite que d'incertitudes.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi sûr de soi que Sirius ? Regulus l'enviait. Certes, l'absence de toute modération dans les grands discours plein de beaux principes que débitait son grand frère l'agaçait souvent, mais au fond, il sentait bien qu'il était jaloux.

D'ailleurs, toutes ses incertitudes étaient de la faute de Sirius. S'il avait sagement suivi ce qui était attendu de lui, Regulus n'aurait jamais autant douté !

Son entrée à Poudlard, qui n'aurait dû être que joie de perpétrer la longue lignée familiale et d'avoir enfin sa place dans la cour des grands, était devenue un imbroglio de sentiments impossibles à démêler. La joie de voir les proches de la famille le féliciter, de voir Narcissa lui sourire à l'autre bout de la table des serpentards et d'imaginer les lettres de ses parents qu'il recevrait dès demain, avait été largement entachée par le regard de Sirius depuis la table des gryffondors. Un regard que Regulus n'avait pas su déchiffrer. Que disait-il ? De la déception ? De la colère ? Du mépris ? Rien de bon, en tous les cas.

C'est là que les doutes avaient commencé. Aurait-il dû suivre son grand frère chez les lions ? Rien que d'y penser, Regulus en frissonnait. La scène vécue au Square Grimmaurd en septembre dernier, lorsque ses parents avaient appris la répartition de leur fils aîné, faisait encore rétrospectivement trembler le jeune garçon. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter cela, lui.

Et puis, rapidement, la fierté de sa famille avait exilé ses doutes trop envahissants dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

Malheureusement, si le goût de son frère pour l'opposition avait pu s'arrêter là...

A chaque vacance, au Square Grimmaurd, Sirius se disputait de plus en plus violemment avec ses parents. Regulus, lui, se révélait incapable de prendre parti. Il se sentait horriblement mal lorsque son frère le traitait de lâche, mais il ne se sentait guère mieux lorsque ses parents louaient sa valeur.

Sa valeur, justement, il n'en était plus très sûr. Qui était-il ? Quelle était sa véritable personnalité, à lui ? N'existait-il qu'en se pliant à ce qu'on attendait de lui ?

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Quoi qu'en dise Sirius, il ne se contentait pas d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à ses parents. Il avait fait des choix d'options qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'ils voulaient, il avait refusé d'aller passer une semaine chez les Rosier parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec Evan. Simplement, lorsque lui s'opposait, ça paraissait toujours minable par rapport aux colères si expansives et destructrices de Sirius.

Pendant plusieurs années, Regulus avait réussi à se consoler ainsi. Mais ensuite, Sirius était brutalement parti en claquant la porte et tout s'était accéléré.

Regulus se souvenait, et comment, des nombreuses incertitudes qui avaient précédé son engagement chez les mangemorts. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que tout s'était passé comme dans un énorme tourbillon et qu'il s'était retrouvé là, prisonnier de son destin, sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose.

Oh, mais que c'était facile, comme façon de penser ! Bien sûr, qu'il aurait pu y faire quelque chose. Très probablement. Sirius l'avait fait, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Tandis qu'il tremblait de devoir faire un choix, son grand frère mettait dans le même temps sa baguette au service de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avait-il été incertain de sa position, lui ? Certainement pas, ce n'était pas son genre.

Alors, pourquoi était-ce son genre, à lui, Regulus ? Regretter maintenant d'être devenu un assassin semblait risible. S'effarer de ce dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable en disait long de sa naïveté.

Au moins possédait-il une certaine intelligence. C'était déjà ça. Il avait découvert le secret de l'immortalité de son maître, et il en ferait quelque chose avant de mourir.

Ca sonnait un peu comme un acte désespéré. L'acte désespéré de celui qui espère obtenir une rédemption dans la mort, tant obtenir celle-ci de son vivant lui semblait insurmontable. Trop de démons qu'il lui faudrait combattre.

Son mot à l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres était écrit. Le faux Horcruxe était prêt et Kreattur l'attendait. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule question à résoudre et non des moindres : devait-il envoyer une dernière lettre à son frère ?

Bien sûr, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait aimé que Sirius sache qu'il s'était opposé à son maître, qu'ils combattaient désormais un ennemi commun. Il aurait aimé que son frère soit fier de lui.

Mais... Et s'il se moquait, en recevant sa lettre ? Regulus pouvait l'entendre d'ici : « Et bien, petit frère, c'est maintenant qu'on se réveille ? Tu en auras mis, du temps. Et tu en es mort, imbécile ».

Regulus jeta un dernier regard sur sa plume et son parchemin vierge, posés sur le bureau de sa chambre d'enfant. Il ne les rangea pas, en signe de cette dernière incertitude qui, lui semblait-il, comportait à elle seule toutes celles qui avaient jalonnées sa vie.

Puis il tourna les talons, empocha sa baguette et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il appela Kreattur et, l'elfe trottant à ses côtés, quitta définitivement sa demeure du Square Grimmaurd afin d'accomplir sa dernière tâche.

Il se sentait étrangement serein, si ce n'était la question de ce qu'aurait pensé son frère qui ne cessait de venir le déstabiliser.

* * *

Bon bon bon, thème pas facile et je n'ai pas toujours été très sûre de mon coup, mais je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !


	12. Le courage conjugué en serpentard

Cet OS a été écrit pour la trente-huitième nuit du Fof, en une heure et des bananes, pour le thème « pluriel ». Le Fof est un forum de discussion où l'on peut jouer, parler de fanfictions ou demander de l'aide. Rejoignez-nous, le lien se trouve dans mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : la saga Harry Potter appartient intégralement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Narcissa n'en avait jamais douté mais cette guerre, plus que jamais, lui avait prouvé que le courage se conjugue bel et bien au pluriel. N'en déplaise aux gryffondors, les formes de courage sont multiples.

Sa sœur Andromeda avait quitté leur famille pour suivre son cœur et épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, c'était une forme de courage. Une de celle que les gryffondors applaudissaient, même.

Mais dans la gigantesque bataille qui prenait tout juste fin à Poudlard, Narcissa ne venait-elle pas de voir son autre sœur, Bellatrix, se donner corps et âme pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ca aussi, c'était une forme de courage. Une forme de courage proche de la folie, une de celles que les gryffondors ne comprenaient pas. Mais il fallait du courage, pour oser aller ainsi au bout de ses convictions. Celui-là, Narcissa ne l'avait jamais eu.

A quel moment avait-elle hurlé ce qu'elle pensait, elle ? Jamais, lui semblait-il. Sa mère ne cessait de vanter sa douceur lorsqu'elle était petite, mais en être toujours à ce stade à son âge était passablement ridicule.

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle avait refusé de changer, parce que voir Bellatrix, sa compagne de jeux et sa meilleure amie d'enfance, se transformer en cette implacable mangemort lui avait procuré un sacré choc. Et oui, les gens grandissent, ma chère Narcissa. La vie ne peut pas éternellement rester un conte de fée.

Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé. Déjà, devenir femme, épouse et mère n'avait pas été aisé, compte tenu des exigences que son milieu faisait peser sur elle. Mais être épouse et mère en temps de guerre, Narcissa n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi intenable.

Lucius en prison, Drago investi d'une mission qui ne pouvait que le condamner... Et elle qui n'avait pas su le protéger. Elle avait bien essayé, à un moment, de suggérer à Lucius qu'ils s'enfuient ; mais sa rage à l'entente de cette idée avait été telle que Narcissa l'avait ravalée de suite et avait tenté de se faire oublier. Lucius disait qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, qu'ils étaient du bon côté, qu'ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Il disait que Drago serait protégé, mais qu'il faudrait bien, un jour, qu'il prenne le relais. Narcissa l'avait écouté et l'avait cru. Elle avait même réussi à se convaincre que, ce fameux jour où Drago serait impliqué ne se trouvait que dans un futur lointain et hypothétique.

Mais non. Ce futur-là avait été bien trop proche et trop réel. En désespoir de cause, elle n'avait pu qu'aller trouver Severus. Et s'en prendre à Harry Potter chez Madame Guipure, à l'époque où Drago et lui préparaient leur rentrée en sixième année.

C'était facile. C'était un ennemi. C'était un gamin.

Mais à quel moment, exactement, s'en était-elle prise aux siens pour ce qu'elle croyait être bon ?

Lorsqu'elle avait été acculée. Lucius lui-même s'était totalement laissé dépasser par ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Le problème était donc en quelque sorte réglé : Drago était en danger, Lucius la soutenait, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Aurait-elle agi de la même façon si, une fois de plus, Lucius n'avait pas été de son avis ? S'il avait été partisan de laisser Drago se débrouiller ?

Elle pensait sincèrement que oui... Elle l'espérait.

Enfin, inutile de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions qui ne se posaient pas...

Elle avait menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres et, grâce à cela, avait enfin pu retrouver son enfant. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Le monde dans lequel elle voulait vivre n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, tant que son fils y était en sécurité. Inutile qu'il grandisse trop vite, comme il le lui avait été demandé à elle.

Alors, avait-elle commis là son unique acte de bravoure ?

Non. Mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été dicté par un courage quelconque, mais par une nécessité de mère. Ce n'était pas courageux, c'était normal. Drago, lui, avait été courageux dans toute cette histoire. Il s'en était admirablement sorti en dépit de la pression qui pesait sur lui, et puis il avait manifesté son refus en prétendant ne pas reconnaître Potter, lorsque ce dernier était prisonnier au manoir. Le reste de ses actes n'avaient été que survie.

Le courage se conjuguait au pluriel, mais aucune de ces conjugaisons ne s'appliquait à Narcissa Malefoy. Et tandis qu'une liesse collective venait célébrer la victoire, tandis que les endeuillés pleuraient leurs morts, Narcissa priait.

Elle n'avait pas de mort à pleurer. Bellatrix, elle l'avait perdue depuis longtemps. Andromeda depuis plus longtemps encore, elle ne pouvait donc s'attarder sur la mort de sa fille.

Alors, elle priait. Elle priait pour que les années à venir ne lui demandent plus jamais de s'interroger sur son absence de courage. Elle priait parce qu'elle n'avait pas de morts à pleurer, mais un fils et un mari à retrouver.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette nuit ! Je vais m'arrêter là : il est 2H du matin, les mots et les idées commencent à s'enchaîner difficilement...

N'hésitez pas à mettre un mot si le cœur vous en dit, tout avis est bien reçu par la maison.


End file.
